Talisman Trouble in Gotham
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: After a theft in Section 13 leaves Jackie and co talismanless, the crew must set off to get them back before Daolon can get them. Meanwhile, the Dark Knight is investigating rumors of powerful items potentially being used by various villains. A confrontation between the two is inevitable. But is that all there is to it? Or is something more sinister afoot? (Rated T just to be safe)
1. The Vault is Empty

**AN: Heyo peeps. For the past couple of days, I have had a revitalized interest in past cartoons. You know, the cartoons from our childhood?**

 **Two in particular. The Batman and Jackie Chan Adventures. Oh ho hoooooo… the memories I've gained. So many fond moments. So, my mind got to thinking. Why not do both in a story? It would be awesome…! Right…? Right?**

 **Well. Let's just take the plunge, k? I'm rating this as teen to be safe. You'll get guns and stuff. Similar to the original animated series of Batman. You'll see a few similarities to the older Batman series. There will be mentions and inclusions of other heroes (universe not strictly held to), but it will be mostly our favorite caped crusader and his sidekicks of the 'The Batman' series. I always liked that one. So it's The Batman with elements of the original animated series mixed in. We're gonna get into it pretty quickly though. So be prepared for a fast ride. First chapters are not really my forte. It also kinda helps this story take a lighter tone in comparison to my others. This story will also be shorter in terms of words per chapter in comparison to others, mostly because it's to follow on the less violent, more kid friendly aspects of a fiction.**

 **(Note: My Jackie Chan presentations here will be a bit rusty. Explaining the rushed start. It's been years since I've seen the cartoon. Then again, the first chapter is always the hardest. But I still remember the essentials of our favorite Uncle. 'One more thing!')**

 **And yes; GitG is still in session. K let's go.**

 **Antique shop in San Francisco.**

"JACKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

The sound of an elderly Chinese man's yell could be heard from one end of the city to the other. Emanating from a small Chinese antique shop, it was a wonder that the priceless objects were not destroyed.

A younger man in a blue shirt and brown pants came down, groaning as he went to the glasses clad old man. "Yes, Uncle?" He asked. Immediately as he hit the floor when he came downstairs, the old man delivered his all-too familiar two-fingered strike upon the younger man's head. "OW!"

"Jackie! You forgot to make coffee again! Do you not remember last time you forgot to make coffee for Uncle?! Need Uncle remind you that it is coffee that-"

"Keeps your ancient heart beating? I know. And no, I do not want dead Uncle. I will make some coffee." Jackie replied in an annoyed voice. Another strike. "OW!"

"Do not back sass Uncle!"

Now some of you may be wondering, what is going on here? Well, here's the situation. This shop is home to Jackie Chan, a talented archaeologist and skilled martial artist who lived here in this shop with his Uncle, referred to by everyone as Uncle. He spent a quiet life exploring ruins and tombs. Then one day changed everything. He was recruited by an old friend of his into an agency called Section 13, by the name of Captain Black. It turned out that they were going against a group called the Dark Hand to keep them from collecting twelve talismans of the Chinese zodiac to free an ancient dragon demon known as Shendu.

It was quite the event. Countless battles and close encounters. Demons, spirits known as Shadowkhan, other assortments of villains. The list went on and on.

Now they were dealing with a wizard named Daolon Wong who is bent on capturing the talismans to bring darkness to the world.

However in recent days, it has been quiet with little activity from the wizard, so Uncle has been very anxious to try and figure out what is going on. And yelling at people while he's at it. "Tohru!" He yelled. The person in question is a large Japanese man. Former Dark Hand, now student of Uncle in the Chi arts, came in the room holding a glowing dried pufferfish. "Tohru, is the spell finished yet? We must figure out what Daolon is up to! He is being unuuuusually quiet right now!"

"Almost Sensei." Came Tohru's reply. "A few more minutes and I will be finished."

"That's what you tell Uncle 5 minutes ago! And the last 5 minutes before that!" Uncle cried.

"You keep calling me, and you always say to start over if interrupted during a spell like this." Tohru replied.

"Aiyah! Fine fine! Go and finish. Jackie! One more thing." Jackie was listening as Uncle spoke to him now. "University called. Lessons cancelled due to idiot student causing accident in laboratory." Jackie nodded and began to leave.

"One more thing. Captain Black called too. Wants to meet up with yo P." Jackie nodded and began to leave again.

"One more thing. I cannot open this rectangle box." Uncle said holding a thin, rectangular box.

"Uncle. That's my iPhone." Jackie said as if it was obvious to anyone.

"If this is phone then where are the buttons?" Uncle asked, showing his lack of understanding of modern technology.

"It's a touch screen. You operate it by touching the screen." Jackie explained.

"Why does the phone have screen?! Phones are used to talk, not watch the latest episode of Friends! Where is the speaker? You young people and your magic waffle irons these days!" Uncle cried as he began to exit the room. "I shall help Tohru. Make sure Jade is still here."

"But she's-" Uncle left already. "Right here." Jackie finished.

"Is it just me, or does Uncle seem more cranky than usual?" Jade, Jackie's young nephew asked.

"It's just you. He's always this cranky." Jackie answered.

"Uncle HEARD that!"

"He is right about one thing. It has been quiet. It is unsettling to not hear about anything related to Daolon in such a time span. So for once, Uncle is justified in his attitude. For once." Jackie added. "Jade. What's in your hand?"

"Nothing." The girl said, rather quickly.

"Jade." Jackie said accusingly.

"Nothing, I swear." Jade said. Again, quickly. Jackie just changed his face to an 'ok' tone. Slowly, he just nonchalantly walked near to the behind of Jade, who was now hoping he'd leave. Then, he quickly made a snatch to her hands and grabbed whatever she was holding. "HEY!" She cried.

And there it was in the palm of his hand. The Rabbit Talisman. Whoever used this talisman could run at super speed. "Jade! How many times do I have to tell you not to steal the talismans from the containment center?!" This certainly wasn't the first time. She has taken them when there was a dire need. But more often than that, she did so for her own amusement.

"Aw come mon Jackinator. How many times do I do this?"

"Too many!"

"And how many times has it resulted in the bad guys getting a talisman?"

"Did you really just ask me that, Jade?"

"But-"

"No 'buts!' I'm going to put this back where it belongs!" Jackie began to leave. Now was as good a day as any to meet up with Captain Black. This had to be the twelfth time she took a talisman from the containment chamber.

It was a simple walk to the phone booth where one could reach the headquarters. And as usual, it was quiet. Jackie made his way to the chamber where the talismans were kept, looking to get this little episode of Jade taking another talisman out of the way. A step into the area, and he approached the vault the talismans were kept, a keypad here, and the door began opening. "I swear, Jade is always up to mischief." Jackie said as the door slowly swung outward. "One of these days she's going to get into so much trouble, she'll WISH she never disobeyed me. Raiding the talisman vault is seriously dangerous. Next thing you know, she's going to be the reason that- ALL OF THE TALISMANS ARE GONE!"

Jackie's cry echoed throughout the large room. The vault that held the talismans was empty. Empty as in the slots holding the talismans were bare. Nothing in them. But how?! It's not like Jade who is harmless... moslty. How did this happen?!

Before he knew it, Jackie was runnin out and to find Captain Black to tell him the news. Uncle is not going to be pleased with this.

…

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*SMACK!*

"OW!"

Captain Black was hit in the head for the third time today. The other two for first, apparently 'pranking' Uncle. The second for dragging him out here. "You call yourself a governmental agency leader?! You can't even protect talismans from little girl!"

"Uncle please. Calm down." Jackie said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! We are missing entire collection of talismans save for the rabbit! For all we know, Daolon could have them in his evil claws by now! And the world is doomed!"

"Not without the last one." Jade said.

"That is beside Uncle's point!"

The containment chamber was open. The talismans gone. As if someone just waltzed right in and took them. No clues, no signs of forced entry. Nothing. There was nothing on the security cameras. Everywhere else was good 24/7. Outside the room that is. No attacks. Nothing.

"Take that back. Nooooo way this was Daolon! The Chi spell was renewed yesterday when Tohru came down. Someone else came and took them!" Uncle said as he used his dried salamander to find any traces.

"But… if it wasn't him. Then who was it?" Black asked. "We checked the camera feeds. We had guards around. The spell was in place. It just doesn't make sense. How could someone have just came in and-"

"Captain Black! I have bad news!" An agent yelled as he ran in. " You know how you asked us to review the camera footage? There's a problem with it. It was looped!"

"Looped? Oh no."

"And that missing truck from earlier? We found it. The tracking beacon is up and running! It's heading to the airport. Unauthorized!" The agent added.

"Well unless anyone has a better suggestion, I say we drop everything and get there. No more wasting time! Get as many men as you can to the airport! Follow me!"

…

At the airport. Things were carrying on.

Unless you were looking in one particular hangar. One of the 'currently not in use' ones. Which was currently in use. Shady suit guys with tommy guns around the area. Others putting crates on a medium sized cargo plane. The choice of weaponry and attire was pretty strange considering nowadays, people would use something like an AK-47 or an M-16 with a military outfit rather than old drum guns and tuxedos. Then again, it's unexpected and tommies are iconic and dangerous. Plus the suits add to the whole mafia persona.

"Ey! Hurry it up! The boss wants these things on the plane yesterday!" A head guy yelled.

"Movin as fast as we can boss!" Answered a subordinate.

"The heck's in these things anyway? I heard we were stealin a bunch a amulet things." Said a second.

"WHAT? Why would the boss have us steal a bunch of cut rocks all the way here in San Francisco? There's plenty back home!" Another mobster said.

"These must be some big ones."

"Speaking of that, where's the guy who loaded this stuff on the truck? He just disappeared!"

"His job is done. He's on his way home, it's our job to finish this."

"The heck's goin on in the boss's mind. We let the guy off? What if he played us and we go home to find out there's nothing valuable in these crates?"

"Hey! It ain't our place to question orders. The boss wants a bunch of amulets, he gets a bunch of amulets. Sides, we're getting paid millions to get this done. HEY! GREGORY! See anything?"

"Nope. It's all good." Answered the watchman.

"Good. Keep goin! We're almost home free!" The loading continued on as the boxes got loaded. It was going well for the past hour, and it was almost finished. Just a few more and all was good. The sound of squealing tires reached their ears, but they wrote it off as a crazy driver. San Francisco could be full of idiots.

At least until the door experienced a sudden break in as two heavily armored vans rammed into the hangar. "AH JEEZ! It's the fuzz! Who tipped em off?!"

"Nobody boss! Everyone's accounted for!"

"Ah forget it. Get these clowns!" Soon came the sound of tommy fire as the vans closed in. Mobsters made for the plane as others covered them. The vans opened, letting out Section 13 agents. Without warning, a box was tossed from their side and hit a group of mobsters. Immediately after, Tohru came rushing into the now dazed and confused criminals. The effect was similar to that of a bowling ball and pins. Nearby, Jackie was taking down other mobsters, who elected to go in with crowbars and pipes.

"Stay still speedy!"

He gave a swing at Jackie, only to have him jump, land on his shoulders, and jump again as another pipe came down upon the first man. Jackie landed on another with a kick to the face. then dodged a downwards blow from a crowbar.

"Aiyah! Uncle can't believe you let Italian gang people break into your base!" Uncle shouted as he started dancing to avoid the peppering gunfire. It shortly died down, leading to the members rushing the old man.

"Shoulda stayed in your retirement home old man!"

"Hatcha! You want a piece of Uncle? Well when Uncle is done with you, you will need to stay in hospital bed for two whole months!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's show this geezer how we do things!" The first man rushed him, and swing his fist. Uncle dodged this with a simple side movement, then double eye-poked him "AAAAH! NOT THE FACE!"

"Respect your elders!"

"My grandpops was a man of honor, you's just a garlic-scented geezer!"

Another eye-poke. "AAAAAH! Dangit!"

"You should get glasses!"

"You should get a cast!" Again.

"AAAAAH! What are you goons doin just sittin there?! HELP ME!" After being woken from their trance of seein their boss poked, the Mafiosos began running at Uncle, fists and pipes at the ready. He simply stood, waiting for something. The first came at him, and he jabbed him in the arm, in a pressure point. Sending him down after a quick kick. Another hit came at him, only to be blocked with the hand, and returned with a quick burst of punches to the gut. The guy fell.

Two more came at the sides, and Uncle just stepped back. They crashed into one another. Nuff said.

The last one was just standing there. Shocked at what he just saw. "You want a piece of Uncle? No? Then give back the talismans!" The Mafioso dropped his weapon and ran to the plane. "AIE! Uncle did not say you could run!"

Jackie continued by tossing a thug onto another. Now there were only a few left standing, those not down were on the plane. "AH! LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Cried the head mobster. The losses were cut and they began to move the plane to the runway, the lead man firing his tommy as they left. But this did little to stop Jackie, even though he was stuttering rapidly as he ran after the plane. The plane made it to the runway and was beginning to take off, four other with it. Jackie climbed on and made way to the door, only for the mafia man to poke his head out. "Sorry pal. No stowaways." The man gave a cocky grin as he flashed his tommy, and opened fire. Jackie tried hiding behind the tail fin, but lost his grip and fell off, he grabbed onto one of the rear fins one last time, but was again shot at, resulting in him falling off again. Jackie grunted as he rolled to a stop after having to let go, and soon could only watch as the plane flew off. The others in tow.

"Oh bad day…" Was what Jackie said.

…

"Well… that's just great." Black said.

They searched all over the place in the remaining boxes. Just gold or whatnot, no talismans. "This is most humiliating! Being beaten by criminals who have less faith in magic than Captain Black." Cried Uncle.

"It just doesn't make any sense though." Jackie said. Drawing attention. "I mean, sure, most mafia members are out for power, I mean the Dark Hand is an example. But how did they get in? I'm sure their connections don't go this far."

"You're right. They don't. Section 13 members are recruited for more than their skill and position. It's also a matter of loyalty. No way a mafia member could get this far. We're talking stone hard infiltration. They must've had friends in high places to do that though. You need papers, ID, the likes." Captain Black said.

"Perhaps there are clues as to who these gentlemen are?" Uncle asked, looking underneath some of the rubble from the fight. "Maybe even lucky stroke to find talisman?"

"I think we should ask these fellows." Jackie said, referring to the captured mobsters. Captain Black began the questioning, while Uncle was ready to put some screws in.

"I ain't talkin government boy. We'll be outta this fore ya know it."

"Maybe. But how about you make it easy and at least tell us who you work for…? Or perhaps you'd like to talk to Uncle." Captain Black replied, gesturing to the old man, who gave a hawk eye look to the men.

"Uh… nonono I'll uh… well it's like this. We're hired help, see? Guy calls in a favor with our don, pays him, and we get sent here with some spooky sneak who brings us the dough. We ship it up and send it back. Back to where though?" The man began to smirk. "Well, those four planes? They's headin to four different cities, so I could tell you which cities they're goin to, but it'd be a big gamble."

"AIYA! You mafia men all the same! Fight dirty!" Uncle cried, two-finger smacking the guy.

Now they were at a dead end. "So… four planes, four cities. Any one of them could be the location." Captain Black said. "We need hints. Clues."

"Ok… they're mafia men. So that means we're talking a city likely at the east coast." Jackie said.

"And they sport the usual suits… but they also have tommy guns." Said Black, holding one in his hands. _Very_ similar to the type that made the 20s roar. "No one uses tommies anymore. Nodbody we know. They said omeone hired them… but who. And why?"

"I think I found something… it's out of the ordinary." Tohru had come over, the dried pufferfish he carried dimly glowing green. "Definitely no spirits, Sensei. But I did find this." He produced a pyramid shaped object, with indentations suggesting they could be rearranged, like some kind of Rubix Cube- well, pyramid. "It was sitting over by the door. In the open, sitting nice and neat. Like someone wanted us to find it."

"Ooh. This reminds Uncle of that fancy puzzle from back in his boyhood days." Uncle exclaimed.

"Was it like this?" Jackie asked.

"No. In fact, Uncle cannot remember. It is tragic memory. Uncle lost every time. But…" The old man took the pyramid and gave it a few hard looks. Just tossing it from side to side in his hands as if just toying with it. Then looking again. "Uncle remembers. I hate puzzles." Then with a clean swipe of the hand, he gave the pyramid a tap of the hand, and broke it.

"Uncle! Why did you do that?!" Jackie cried.

"Uncle has no patience for children toys. Must get back to work! Toys will not help us find the city we need!"

"Hold on. Look. There's a slip of paper among the pieces." Black called. It was true. There was indeed a piece of paper in the pieces. Jackie grabbed it and unwrapped the folded paper. It was a letter, handwritten. But instead of the ransom expectation, taunt, or warning. It had something that absolutely boggled Jackie's mind.

 _1635 saw my birth. Through occupation and revolution I have endured._

 _I am new and old at the same time._

 _I am a place where goats reside._

 _I am where a myth was born._

 _What am I?_

"I am a place where goats reside? New and old at the same time?" Jackie echoed.

"What kind of warning is that?" Black asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"It is not warning. It is riddle!" Uncle said.

"But, if it's a riddle… wait. Ok… if that was left by these guys then why? If they did it, they intentionally left a clue behind. But why?" Black pondered.

"The only way to know is to decode the riddle. Think everyone. 1635… new and old…" Jackie said. Riddles and their seemingly pointless relevance.

"Wait…" Tohru began. "New, and old… goats… I think. Back in my Dark Hand days, we would sometimes leave San Francisco and go across the country to other cities. I recall one on the east coast whose history I remember learning about. Gotham City. We only went there once or twice. Very old fashioned. Yes! That has to be the city the riddle is leading to!"

"Never heard of it." Said Uncle.

"It was founded in 1635. It was occupied by the British and saw action in the Revolution. Its architecture and lifestyle is a blend of new and old. You have new radios, tvs, cars, all that. But other things, such as lifestyles are old. Just ask the mobsters. And goat. The word Gotham is often synonymous to a place where goats, or fools, live." Tohru explained.

"Lucky you know about it. But who in Gotham would want the talismans? And why would they leave a clue behind?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know. But we'll never find out sitting here. There's a Section 8 near the city. We can send you there for now. Once you're all comfortable there, we can figure out our next move." Captain Black said.

"Hey. Tohru." Jackie said as everyone was gathering to leave. "The riddle mentioned a myth, but you didn't touch on that part. Any idea what it's about?"

"Yes. I do know. And it's no myth." Tohru said, shuddering slightly. "You know how I mentioned the work I've done there? Let's just say you weren't the only obstacle the Dark Hand has ever faced. Just the one that persisted everywhere else. But for that, I'm grateful. What we faced in Gotham..." Tohru shuddered more after a brief silence. "It gave me nightmares… have you ever heard of the Batman?"

"The Batman? On the news, but that's it. Isn't he just a bedtime story?" Jackie asked.

"No. He's real. And dangerous. He's hurt our operations there so badly that Valmont called off everything there. I didn't blame him. This guy, if he's human, I'd be surprised. He's like a shadowkhan. The worst kind you'd ever face in existence."

"So. You think this 'Batman' would help?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm. Hard to say. If anything he would monitor us. Especially if he sees me… if I go, I should carefully tread. In fact, I wouldn't blame you if I had to stay here. He is no one you want to trifle with." Tohru warned before walking off.

 **AN: I'm ending it here peeps. Next chap will be better. In the meantime GitG is in the process of being updated while I begin a focus on other stories. Including this one. Not much else to say really, so… pudding. Yeah.**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**AN: This chap we focus on Batman.**

 **Gotham City.**

Dark. Gritty. Foreboding.

These three words describe Gotham City perfectly. Once a city rife with crime, grime, and corruption. Nowadays, it still is. But it was far more different than the past. Today, you have spineless robbers who jump at their own shadows. Mafiosos holding onto their tommies as if their lives depended on it, eyes darting into every alley they passed, and officials who lay awake in their beds at night, not even daring to take a wink of sleep.

Because of The Batman.

A mystery. Shrouded in darkness and bearing the image of a bat, the Batman watched over the city like a guardian angel. Though if you ask the various criminals and thugs, they'd say more like a monster or a demon. Who could blame them? Whenever the Bat showed up, it was always too late that it would be realized he was among them. Striking from the darkness, and if in the light, being quick and unrelenting. He was every criminal's nightmare.

No one knew anything about him, save for the already mentioned facts. He shows up, he seems unbeatable, he leaves. The operation is ruined. Money lost, subordinates arrested. Goods confiscated.

Tonight though, the city was mostly quiet. No Bat-Signal, no police sirens. Just Batman patrolling the city. Sure he's had the occasional mugger or robber, but that's about it. It was the big ones he was looking for. The likes of the Joker, an appearance from the Penguin, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, the big names in crime and terror he was looking for. Nothing out of all of that. It was one of those rare days. The rarest of days when it felt like they didn't exist.

So here he was, the Caped Crusader standing on the edge of a building looking out over the night skies of Gotham, his cape and cowl shrouding everything expect his lower face and eyes. 'All clear tonight.

'One more spot to check out.' He thought to himself. The airport. He'd stake out for five more minutes, then move. Last he heard, there was some suspected gang activity there.

He was about to take off when movement caught his eye, over at a building in the lower left corner of his view. A quick grab of his binoculars and he took a look at the individual. Black suit with orange-tint goggles and large cat-like ears.

'Oh boy. Her again.' He thought with exasperation. It was none other than Gotham's resident cat burglar, Catwoman. Coming out at night, like Batman. Sneaking around, like Batman. But, unlike Batman, she stole things. Most of the time anyway.

Until she met Batman, it was always the same, steal something. But after the few encounters she's had, it's gone all over the place. She steals, she helps. And like now, she teases.

'Better chase her… again.' He thought, bringing a bat claw to swing towards her.

Lately she's been stealing things, but whenever he catches up to her, it wasn't something that precious. Sure it was valuable. But not that valuable. She came up with this new game of 'Chase me.' She would steal something to get Batman's attention. Unlike the other villains, she didn't want Batman eliminated, in fact, she seemed to enjoy the confrontations they had. Going as far as to flirt with the Dark Knight.

And the chase began, starting from a high vantage point, Catwoman leaped from the edge of the building and onto a lower adjacent one. Again and again after that. Batman cur her off, and she did a backflip and fell, using a whip to catch a light post and swing onto the upper, exposed deck of a tour bus. As expected, people began to clamor at the presence of a costumed individual amongst them. One brought up a camera to get a picture, to which Catwoman welcomed by posing.

Batman showed up next, and everyone readied a camera. Catwoman escaped onto the roof of a car, then began hopping one to the other. Batman followed her example and continued the chase. She made her next move jumping onto a trailer of a truck. A tank full of milk. Batman was hot on her trail, running after her on the trailer, only he didn't count on her disconnecting the trailer from the truck that carried it. The tank fell on its side and burst open, Batman got away just in time. The milk began to surge its way into the streets and down the road.

Meanwhile, Detective Bullock was walking out of a donut shop with a box full of donuts. He heard the sound of rushing water. Only to see it wasn't water. It was milk. "I didn't ask for a cup of milk!" He cried as he ran for cover.

Catwoman made her way to another building, attempting to escape Batman. Only to find him in front of her, bats beginning to fly up from behind him from behind the building. She made another attempt to run and-

She made a wrong move. It was a dead end. No problem, her whip would get her out of here, that is, if it wasn't hit by a batarang. Now she was trapped. "Give it up. You've got nowhere to go. I already know you aren't going to fight me." He stated.

"Oh really?" She challenged, claws ready to go. Batman didn't flinch. He just approached cloaked in his cape. Catwoman got more ready as he came closer, until he was just a few steps in front of her. She sighed and smiled. "You're getting better at this." She added.

"What did you steal this time?" He asked, with tiny traces of 'what is it this time' in his voice.

"Oh, just a couple of diamonds. Small time compared to the others I can get in this city." She answered with a little pride in her voice.

"Sooner or later, this is going to catch up to you." He warned. She just chuckled.

"You know I'm just going to escape the jails again. Besides, I'm not like those nutjobs at Arkham."

"No. You're not… I guess that's why I put up with you."

"Mmmm. You speaking from the heart there, handsome? We do get along better than others." She said, giving that oh so familiar sly, alluring look. "You can't deny there's something between us."

"You're right. And I'm afraid it's the law." He answered.

"Oh, you're still the same old self-righteous stiff." She chimed. "If that was the case you wouldn't put up with me at all. You remember that one day, right?"

"I do. But I put it in the back of my mind on runs. Otherwise… well. Who knows?" He realized she was slowly inching closer, but in a more subtle, harmless manner.

"I just keep thinking. Whenever we do encounter one another. It's either a chase, like this. A simple encounter. Or help one another from some freak or weirdo. I just keep thinking. Maybe we could have a life without Gotham. Without all these creeps. Maybe… without masks."

Batman couldn't help but lighten up on his usual frown, making it into a more neutral line. "Maybe." The sound of a plane flying low overhead reached their ears, heading towards the airport. "But not tonight. I'm off to the airport. Something to look up. I'll be taking back those diamonds now. Then we'll go our separate ways." Though reluctant, Catwoman gave him the diamonds. Batman turned, ready to head to the Batmobile. As he reached the edge, he looked back for a moment. "But… now that I think of it, I could use an extra hand. _If_ you're interested that is." He said, making a small smirk.

…

She said yes. Why wouldn't she? Who wouldn't accept a ride in the Batmobile?

This was good for him, because it meant she would always be in his sight. She seemed rather comfy sitting in the passenger seat. Apparently faking a snooze.

"I know you're awake." He said. Her eyes opened.

"Of course you do. I'm honestly just waiting for us to get there. What's the big deal with it anyway?" She asked.

"Checking for suspected gang activity. Most I've gotten was the usual petty crimes. You have an ear to the ground. Know anything about what's going on? It's been quiet in Gotham for a while."

"Sorry. Can't say I have. Those freaks have been laying low. It's pretty much the usual mobsters you'd expect from Gotham. Then the common thieves and robbers. That's it."

"Just like that? I don't like it. Something's about to go down, I can feel it now."

"Ooh. Is it your Batty-sense tingling?" She teased.

"After dealing with all these criminals so many times. I can usually estimate whenever they may try something. It's spot on. 75% of the time." He answered.

"And the other 25%?"

"It's either a petty criminal, or you."

"Well, guess I better work harder to be the other 50%." She answered.

The banter ended there, leading to the final moments until the airport was reached. Hiding the Batmobile was easy enough, so was finding a vantage point. The airport was running slow today. The hangar they were looking for had a single cargo plane halfway inside. The front facing out. They opted for going up on the roof, looking into the building through a window. "Recognize these guys?" She asked.

"Not off the top of my head." They were unloading the plane that came down earlier. Crates were here and there. "Let me get a closer look." Looking through the binoculars, he saw there were two different groups here. One was the staple criminal henchmen, the suits and tommies. The other were donned in green outfits with some kind of goggles on their faces. And a question mark on their backs. "Speak of the Devil. Those are Riddler's goons. What business do they have with smaller gangs?"

"Riddler? You mean the guy whose games make no sense?" Catwoman asked.

"Yep. Lots of gold. But they don't seem too eager to get it. But that crate… no… that's a lunchbox. Literally."

"WHAT? Gimme that!" The feline swiped the binocs and took a look. And saw it was no joke. A lunch box Batman was putting a mic on the window to listen in.

 _"Here's ya rock things. The sneak you sent with us didn't show at the airport. And we almost got busted! You better be payin us!"_

 _"That's what the gold you stole as well is for. Along with the money we paid in advance. The Riddler will be most pleased with this."_

 _"Yeah, well we're even. Anymore will cost ya more."_

 _"Of course. Now, the goods."_

The box was given to the Riddler men, and they began to depart the area. "It would be a good idea to track those guys." Batman said.

"Yeah. I wanna know what's in that lunchbox." Batman looked at Catwoman with a 'NO' look. She made a pout face and crossed her arms. "You're no fun." She said in a mock whine tone.

"Let's just go." He replied. They made way to overlook the entrance, watching the Riddler goons go out and towards an unmarked car. Right under them. What do you know? Perfect for a bat tracer in case they get lost following it.

"Think I can stick around? Grab some of that gold?" Catwoman asked.

"Look at the gold and not the secret lunchbox? I guess curiosity isn't part of this cat." Batman joked. She changed her demeanor to annoyed and indecisive. "I'll get the car. You be ready to go. Whenever the Riddler gets involved, it's sure to be bad news." The Dark Knight sped off quickly to grab the Batmobile, leaving the masked feline behind for a moment.

When he did get back and let her hop in. "How many?"

"Goons? Meh, bout fourteen. Just making sure they wouldn't see anything." She answered.

"I wasn't talking about the goons. I meant the gold bars." He indicated.

"You really asked me that? There's like thousands of them!" She argued.

"I wasn't aware your pockets were that big."

…

They followed the car down the streets. Staying far enough to not get noticed.

The car was headed to a factory, meeting in the middle of a courtyard. A lot of Riddler goons everywhere. The Riddler himself? Nowhere… yet anyway. "See him?"

"Nope." Catwoman replied, resting in a more relaxed position than an observatory position.

"You're not even looking."

"You're the detective, right?" She retorted.

"Ok, now you're deliberately trying to annoy me, aren't you?" Batman asked.

She just giggled. "No. I do not see him. But you wanna wager a guess as to what's in the lunchbox?"

"If I had to guess… probably some kind of priceless jewels." He said.

"Or maybe one big diamond. Ooh I can see it now. Big, fat, shiny. It'd catch a price for sure."

"You already got those bars. You won't need a diamond."

"Says you. A girl's gotta eat too." She argued.

"Wait. There he is." Batman piped. The Riddler himself finally here. Out and meeting with his goons with the lunchbox. Batman already readied a sound amplifier to listen in on the conversation before he made a move. Better safe than sorry right?

 _"They delivered as promised."_

 _"Good. You're sure they're in there? This is one event that doesn't need tricks."_

 _"Yeah. We're sure. They're in here, all 12 of them."_

"This is getting interesting. 12 of them?" Catwoman purred.

 _"Yes. Good. After this, our deal with him is done and over with. He gives us what we need and we can proceed with our next plan."_

"Who is this 'he' they're talking about?" Batman asked himself. The Riddler usually doesn't do business with others like this. It's the other way around. But he mostly uses his own resources. So this is for sure a deal he made

 _"Secure them, we deliver them to him immediately. Make sure nobody interferes."_

So. The mafiosos at the airport were hired help for hired help. Throw off the trail to the Riddler, who was helping mend a deal with someone as of yet, unknown. Batman saw enough and decided it was time to begin a snatch and grab. He nodded over to Catwoman to get ready. They descended from their point and made way to the courtyard, taking one last stop behind barrels and containers to get a lay of the land before they made a move. 40 goons and the Riddler. Not odds to go with. Just keep an eye on the Riddler and follow when he leaves. When he's isolated, then they'll-

 **KABOOM!**

A car blew up, followed by four more. The goons began to run for cover. From all sides came more cars, in different colors.

"Looks like someone else crashed the party first." She stated.

"Joker, Penguin, and Two-Face. All are here. Looks like someone tipped off the other big guys in crime. This got easier and harder at the same time." Batman said. "We need to move now. Getting that lunchbox is our top priority now." 'I can't believe I just said something like that.' He thought.

The sound of tommy fire began filling the air, that and other weapons associated with the groups. Riddler was already running to his car. The hero and cat burglar already made their way from cover and ran for the target. It was mayhem. Various goons and thugs of varying gangs in the area. Batman threw batarangs as he ran, concerning himself with the Riddler.

"It's the Batman! Ice him!" A goon shouted before being hit by the Batman's fist. Then another. A second goon was unfortunate enough to be hit by his foot and sent into another guy. His next target was another goon who was due for losing a tooth.

The sound of a whip cracking meant that Catwoman was equally putting in her efforts. And let's just say some criminals were given some nice scratches to complement their faces. "The heck's Catwoman doing here?!"

"Who cares, she's with Bats. Get rid of her!" None could lay a finger on her as she pounced and kicked her way through them. Between Batman and Catwoman and the other opposing gangs, the mobsters were effectively caught in a free-for-all. It was clear neither gang expected the others to show up.

Batman was getting closer to Riddler, who was already getting in his car. Catwoman made a leap and landed on said car as it began to drive away. Batman went to grab the Batmobile. The goons in the car realized what was going on and brandished their own weapons. Apparently the Riddler was fond of more modern weapons as opposed to the usual tommies. It was kind of a staple in Gotham for criminals to use tommies, the city being old fashioned. The Riddler's choice of weapons was proven as one of the goons produced an M16.

Before he could fire however, the whip took hold of his weapon and tossed it aside. Kicking him in the face after and forcing him out of the car. The sound of squealing tires hit her ears. She turned to see four more cars giving chase. Joker, Penguin, Two Face, and Batman. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where this was going.

Road Rage.

The chase made it onto the streets and into other traffic. More gunfire erupting from other cars as they gave chase.

"Like I don't have enough to worry about!" Riddler cried. "It was supposed to be simple! It seems I have a puzzle to solve on how these gentlemen knew what was happening!"

"Oh, it's your fault for not inviting us, Mr. Riddler! You should know better than to not invite your friends to a social gathering." That _joyfully awful_ voice belonged to none other than the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime as he is otherwise known. Already eager to throw some gas at the car. "Me and these fine gentlemen just happened to hear it on the fly thanks to an _anonymous_ source, so I figured, why not?" He called as the car made swerves and turns, comically leaning in and out, and making exaggerated movements.

"I'm afraid you will be getting nowhere with that, my overly-comedic rival. If anyone is to be deserving of the fruits of this labor, it is none other than myself!" Yelled Penguin from his own car on the opposite side of the Riddler's own. Sitting comfortably as his henchmen opened fire.

"I'm the one who's gonna be getting the goods you second-rate hooligans!" Came a violent roar from the mutilated Two Face, who unlike the others, was in the action full and foremost. It was a large mess for the most part, the cars crashing into one another as Catwoman made her best efforts to keep herself balanced on this treacherous game of Burnout. Sometimes she would jump to and from the other cars, avoiding the gunfire before it could hit her. "Get outta here ya stray!" Two Face yelled as he readied his tommy again. Eliciting another move.

This time the Batmobile was the target, and she landed smackdab on the roof, ready for the next move. It gave her a nice view of the now emerging struggle between Joker and Riddler over the lunchbox. Hanging outside the car windows, being the only thing connecting the two vehicles. It was a tug of war as the two cars tried to stay parallel. Catwoman had to restrain herself as she tried to not laugh at the situation. Two big bosses fighting over a little lunchbox. If it wasn't for the fact that there could be priceless items inside, she just might have let a barrage of laughs out right there. But doing so on a high speeding car is hazardous for your health, so better not to do so.

The lunch box was brought back to Riddler's side, but it opened. Catwoman noticed something fall out, but decided against going after it. Batman would probably get her before she could grab it. Besides, curiosity still played in her mind.

Next came another tussle, this time between Riddler and Penguin. Short guy actually had the guts to get up on the car's roof and attempt to hop on the Riddler's car, using his umbrella to stab the box through the window and bring it out and over to his side, unaware of two items falling from it. As soon as he got it though, Two Face came up on him and rammed his car. Making him lose his balance and cause the box to fall upon Two Face's car. "Mine now, pal…! UGH! Those idiots opened it! What's in here?" Two Face removed the top and looked inside, and his mouth… or mouths, twisted in rage. "WHAT THE-?!" He reached a hand in and brought up an octagon-shaped item big enough to fit in a palm. It had some kind of image etched into it. "THIS is the secret stuff?! USELESS!" Suddenly, Riddler's staff came over and snatched it back. "AH! Let im have it. Let's go home!" Two Face snarled, with only one useless object out of all of this.

One car left the group. Now it was only four left. Batman slammed into the Riddler's car, causing it to temporarily go out of control. Batman made a quick move to let Catwoman into the car before it got any crazier. "Getting too dangerous, even with Two Face gone. We have to let them tire out before we make a move." He said.

"Too bad. I was having fun up there." She said, just as a round of shots came her direction. "Then again staying in the car is not so bad." She said diving in. Now Penguin and Joker were on top of the Riddler's car, fighting each other. It was quite a scene seeing this. A criminal clown and a short chubby top hat fighting on top of a mystery man's decked out car. More gunfire as Joker swiped behind Penguin and reached into the car, stealing the box again. More items falling out. He reached in and grabbed one, a sudden look of shock and disappointment hitting his face.

But before he could move, Penguin kicked him off, grabbing the box and grabbing one himself. Joker's car stopped and went back. "You know, we should've considered sitting this one out in the first place." Catwoman remarked. Now Pengiun hit the box, grabbing an item, and getting the same reaction. Like Joker before him, he was knocked off. Another collection of items falling out. Again, no one noticed.

"Wanna make a bet?" Batman asked.

"Hmm? Huh. What did you have in mind?" She replied with a mischievous smile.

"Bet you can't grab that lunchbox with your whip when we travel by." He answered.

The burglar gave that sly smile of hers. "Watch me." She answered, readying her whip. The window went down, and they sped up, running alongside the car. Riddler began yelling his usual 'superior-minded banter' at them, failing to ready for the swipe. The whip cracked, grabbing the box and ripping it from Riddler's hands. Catwoman made a taunt with a blown kiss, followed by a stuck out tongue. Finally, the window went up and the Batmobile took off at speeds the car couldn't reach. Leaving the Riddler with only one object. The rest in the hands of the other criminals or laying on the streets.

…

"Well. That was quite the adventure."

Catwoman was holding onto the lunchbox like it was a darling child as Batman drove down the streets to an isolated area. They found it at a docking yard, free from any prying eyes. "Finally. We get to see what those bozos were trying to get. Going so far as an open conflict."

"Well what are you waiting for then? Open it." Batman answered. Catwoman began to unzip the lunchbox, her eyes holding that same excitement a kid gets when opening a present. She did it slowly, like it was a great revelation of some kind. Open it slowly, savor the moment. She opened it finally, and after a few seconds, her face went into a disappointed surprise. "It's… it's barely full…" She whispered. "Just… this thing." She reached a hand inside and brought out an item shaped like an octagon. It appeared to be made of some kind of metal, with markings on it in a lavender color.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Junk if you ask me." Catwoman monotoned. Batman took it and inspected the item.

"These markings… they create the image of a horse." He said.

"Why not a cat?" Catwoman whined.

"You have a point about one thing. Why would the biggest names in crime and trouble go so far to claim an item like this? Then again. Maybe they know something we don't. I need to do some research. This is where you get off I take it?" He asked. The roof opened and Catwoman made her move to exit.

"Yep. Sorry to cut and run, but I have things to do. Despite the outcome, it was fun Batsy." She came close to him and placed a hand on his left cheek. Giving him that same, sly look. "See you later, handsome."

"About those gold bars you took." He added.

"Sorry sweetie, but like I said, a girl's gotta eat." She made no other remark and whipped her way up a pole as quickly as possible. Going across a roof, leaving Batman by himself. He couldn't help but give a small smirk. Then looked back to the item he had in his possession. Normally he'd chase after the feline robber, but with what just happened, he decided it would be better to invest time into this item he had.

It looked like some kind of… amulet, or good luck charm… something felt off about it. He stuck it in his belt. "I better get back to the Batcave. It's time for Bruce Wayne to get ready."

With that, the Batman closed the roof and sped off into the night streets.


	3. Arrival in Gotham

**Guest: Sure I made a few typos here and there, but that can be remedied. Though I believe you're talking about the mafia scene. Some stories like to put emphasis on accents. For example do you imagine a mafia guy saying:**

 **"Hey. I'm going to punch your lights out after we're done moving all this money. Besides, you're a liability."**

 **Or**

 **"Ey. I'm gonna punch ya lights out when we're done movin all dis dough. Sides, yous a liability."**

 **And that's all she wrote. :3**

 **Matt: There. It's updated. Are you happy now? Please don't review a different story just to tell me to update this one. That's what private messaging is for.**

 **I just hope peeps realize this is a much simpler story in comparison to my others. It's meant to be more action based n stuff while still touching on the story. Kind of like the cartoons themselves. Here's a chap after focusing on GitG. GitG will be focused on next after this update. This chap is more on introducing Gotham to the characters. Next chap will have fights.**

 **San Francisco.**

The Chans were readying for their trip to Gotham and packing the luggage.

"When we set down in Gotham, we must find Section 8 and begin search for talismans before Daolon can get them first!" Uncle exclaimed.

"Aw. But can't we do some sightseeing?" Jade asked.

"You want to lose the talismans and let the world plunge into darkness? Nooooo? Then no sightseeing!"

"As important as it is, we won't be doing anyone any favors if we just run willy-nilly around the city." Jackie said as he grabbed a pack and moved it in the plane.

"Jackie's right, a little sightseeing isn't a bad idea. Gotham's a big place, and those talismans could be anywhere. If you run around the city all 'willy-nilly,' you'll lose track of them." Captain Black said.

"HMPH! Gotham City is not entire world! It will be easy as pie to locate in a single city. Especially with locator spells!" Uncle argued.

"Ugh. Don't you pay attention to the news? Gotham is home to dangerous, psychotic individuals. Some of them crime bosses. Haven't you ever heard of the Joker for the love of Pete?!" Black cried.

"Joker? This Joker is simply a looney! I saw him on the news! Looks like runaway clown instead of criminal mastermind. One more thing!" *Smack*

"Ow!" Jackie cried.

"Get crackiiiiiing! We have more cases to pack up!" Uncle yelled as he pointed to the large collection of suitcases and luggage.

"Uncle! We're hunting the talismans, not going on vacation! What is in all these luggages!?" Jackie cried.

"Spell ingredients, chi enhancements. Need lots to find talismans. Uncle will not put faith in hotels after the last one we visited! What kind of hotel does not have eel salivaaaa?!" After his little rant, Uncle said he would be in the plane, laying a spell to keep out any dark spirits that might try to follow, such as the Shadowkhan.

"He is right about one thing." Jackie began. "It will be slightly easier since we're looking in a city and not the whole world."

"But Black too has a point." Tohru answered carrying several bags. "The people in Gotham he mentioned are worse than most of the villains we've encountered."

"That bad?"

"They make Valmont and the Dark Hand look insignificant. Not to mention the plans they come up with, especially the Joker." Tohru shuddered again. "He's insane. He has this gas that makes whoever is exposed laugh nonstop. I heard whoever is exposed to it for long enough becomes permanently insane. It's nightmare stuff."

"What other… individuals reside there?" Jackie asked uneasily. "You know… in case we meet them?"

"Hopefully you never do. Like Tohru said, they make Valmont look like a puppy." Captain Black began. "You have the Penguin. One of the gentler criminals. More of a gentleman than a psychopath. His real name is Oswald Cobblepot, family lost a lot in the years that came. He gets his name from his hands, which were born with a deformity. Two fingers and a thumb shaped like flippers. And his unusually pointy nose. That and his fascination of birds."

"I remember him, definitely one of the kinder ones. Probably the _only_ gentle one." Tohru said.

"Then there's Two Face. Real tragic, this one. Harvey Dent, ran for city attorney until he got caught in an accident at a plant. A vat of acid exploded, and half his body was mutilated. Add to that his bipolar personality, you have a potent mix."

"I met him. He's very fond of a coin he keeps tossing. He always uses it in his decisions." Tohru added.

"One more is the Riddler. Name is a dead giveaway. He's fond of puzzles and tricks in his schemes. They make the big crime syndicates in Gotham. There are others amongst them that tend to work alone. Real freaks of nature I would say. So many I can't bother to name them right now." Black said.

"Hey. The riddle from before… you think this Riddler is the culprit?" Jackie asked.

"With what we know, it's likely. Though it's contradicted by the fact that normal Gotham goons were sent instead of his own men. Maybe it was an agreement, a sort of tactic to throw off suspicion." Black answered.

"But. Then why leave a riddle that directly links to him? Isn't that counterproductive?" Jackie inquired.

"Yes. But he is obsessed with riddles. He is bound to leave a riddle. In fact, I heard he puts riddles in his riddles. Unless these goons knew that and decided to implement him."

"Wait!" Jade cried. "While we're gone, who's going to worry about the happenings around here?"

"Maybe we won't have to. If what Uncle says is correct, then the only place that should worry about Wong is where you're going. In that case, no need to get all antsy about San Francisco. Section 13 will keep it under control. Unfortunately I'll have to stay here for the moment. Gotta stick around with the recent firefight." Black answered.

"In that case. Since you have knowledge on Gotham, do you have anything on this Batman?" Jackie asked.

"Batman!?" Black responded incredulously. "Bah! The psycho criminals are one thing, but a vigilante dressed like a bat striking fear into every criminal in Gotham is just way too out there! Magic was one thing, but Batman!? Pff! Just a bedtime story." Captain Black began to leave, Jackie and Tohru were continuing the packing.

"You're wrong! He does exist!" Jade yelled in defense. "I have comics based on him! T-shirts! Action figures!"

"Do you have proof? If not then you have no credibility." Black said as he left.

"Batman is real." Tohru mumbled, even though he knew that Black would never believe him. He went into a quasi-dramatic description of an encounter he had with the Dark Knight. "I saw him with my own eyes. Cape covering his body like a bats wings tucked onto itself. So many nightmares about him. We rush him, and he takes off around the corner. We get there, he disappears! It was like something out of a video game. He's here one moment and then before I know it, he's behind us! Two guys dragged into the darkness and another four are knocked out. I get attacked from above and find myself dazed and confused. Much of it was a blur. By the time I figure out what's really going on, everyone's either knocked out or gone. Some guys are hanging from ropes on their feet. Batman is there in the middle of the room, and turns towards me, his blank white eyes staring at me. I lose composure and run. I barely got out in time, cuz next thing I know, the police arrive."

"What happened next?"

"It went on for a few more weeks, and before we know it, all our operations in Gotham are called off. Unlike those other creeps, Valmont was actually smart to leave Gotham. No more Batman for us. Boy was I glad to hear that. Ugh." He grabbed his head. "Thinking about all this makes me remember the beat-downs I'd get before we left. Gives me a headache to think about."

"Forget I asked then. I think I'd rather not learn more about the Batman. You might give ME nightmares." He said. The large Japanese man gave a small smile to Jackie.

"Heh. I don't blame you."

"Jackieeeeeeee! Do you not remember Chinese mythology?! You have dishonored your ancestryyyyy!" Uncle was peeking out from the plane door, face in utter shock. "The bat is good! They bring good luck to all! They are symbols of longevity, prosperity, and good fortuuuuune! If this Batman is real, we must hope he comes to us! He will help us find the talismans!"

Jackie began to stare. "Uncle… as good as Batman is, do you really believe he will just help us find these talismans, assuming he believes us?" He asked.

"Never question Unclllle! One more thing! Hurry with the bags!"

"You could help you know, Uncle." Jackie replied.

"Uncle is very old. Will break back if I try to." Uncle said in defense, going back inside.

…

It wasn't long before they took flight. Just a normal flight.

"I'm looking up the city on my phone. It's a good idea to have a lay of the land before we get there." Jackie said, iPhone in hand. "Gotham City. Hu! Listen to this, a local describes it, figuratively, as 'Manhattan below Fourteenth Street at eleven minutes past midnight on the coldest night in November.'"

"That's a perfect description." Tohru answered.

"What else does your magic rectangle say?" Uncle asked impatiently.

"Gotham is known for its current state of strife. Dark and foreboding. It ranks as one of the most corrupt cities in the United States." Jackie added.

"I should know. We did business with officials there. We thought Valmont was ruthless. Bah. Take my word for it, San Francisco is a much safer place."

"Brighter too. The days are ok, but the nights in Gotham are known for being… ominously dreadful." Jackie said.

"We must be cautious." Uncle said.

"But that's where Batman lives!" Jade exclaimed like the child she was. "He always comes in just on time!"

"Jade, even if that's true, we cannot put all our faith in that belief. We need to play it smart. When we get to Gotham. No stops. No breaks. No nothing. We get to Section 8, tell Captain Black where we are, and plan our next move from there. And by we, I mean not you." Jackie said, a firm tone in his voice. Jade groaned.

"Listen to Jackie for once, Jade. Gotham is no place for children to wander alone. It is a whole different place altogether. And we have priorities to tend to." Tohru added. Jade just pouted and crossed her arms, looking out the window.

"Uncle will meditate. Let me know when we reach Gotham." He assumed the Lotus position and began chanting.

 _"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao. Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao."_

…

 **Gotham Airport.**

They finally made it, and the sun was setting.

"Wow. It really is a gloomy place." Jade commented, seeing blimps go across the night sky with red shades towards the sunset. Giving the city it signature trademark image.

"All the more reason to stick together." Jackie said.

"Uncle thinks this is what world may look like if forces of darkness win."

Now it was simply getting to their destination. The advantages of governmental agency contacts was made evident as the group found two taxis ready for them to take a ride in. Though it's fair to say it wasn't so easy for the guy with Tohru. For miles the sound of screeching metal hit the ears of pedestrians on the streets.

After a drive, the taxis dropped them off at a subway, the entrance to which had a man in a trench coat standing there smoking a cigar. "Dr. Chan I presume?" He asked, noticing the group, blowing a puff of smoke.

"Dr.? A little too formal, don't you think?"

"Yeah yeah. I know why you're here. Your pal in California phoned us already. Section 8's current leader is good friends with Black, so you can expect up front service. You couldn't get a better deal, you know that?" The man gave a smile while motioning the group to follow him down into the tunnels. "We've heard about how their entrance near your place is set up. A literal phone booth. HAH! How cliché."

"It is pretty 1960s, but it works." Jackie replied.

"Heh. Those Californians are so absorbed in their own vacationing and all that. Gotham is much more aware. So unlike a phone booth, we're going someplace more… off limits." He motioned for the Chans to follow him into the subway, filled with people of course. He directed them to a tunnel that was marked with construction barriers, and clearly ignored them as he went into the dark tunnel they blocked off. Rounding the right corner of said tunnel as he approached a door.

"Why do you take us into old tunnel? This is a bigger waste of time then staying in California!" Uncle complained. The man ignored him and knocked three times on the door.

"Silent enim leges inter arma." He said, a moment later, the door opened and out came two guards. Looking nothing like Section 13's personnel. They ranged from the business suit wearing guys to black outfits with body armor and what not. _These_ guys were decked in what is best described as 'futuristic armor from a video game.' Glowing blue visors and assorted lights on jet black armor. (For the sake of simplicity, imagine black armor that looks like GDI armor from C&C3.)

"Welcome back agent." One said, voice given a static characteristic with the helmet he wore. "These the guests from 13?"

"That's an affirmative. Oh, by the way." He said, directing to the group. "Name's Bernard. Welcome to Section 8, and Gotham." A gesture into the door encouraged the group to enter, and they found themselves entering an elevator.

"This is nothing like Section 13's place." Jade said admiring the interior that matched the armor that the guards wore. Black walls with blue lights trimming the corners and borders.

"Yeah. Section 8's a bit more… better funded. Especially given the nutjobs that have been popping up. Our operations are mostly here in Gotham given the psycho population. Joker. Penguin. You name it. Further explaining our better funding. We're supposed to be a 'top-secret' first response force for the extremely volatile situations even though most of our operations were on the down low, monitor and act unseen. Our bigger stuff is to be called upon for if things get so bad… yeah. I think you can guess." Bernard said.

"I always knew this city was in bad shape. But is it still so dangerous after all this time?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Though it could be worse. If it weren't for Batman."

"Hah! It's quite a story hearing you say his name. Captain Black doesn't believe in him." Jackie commented.

"Black wouldn't believe anything until it smacked him upside the head with a sledgehammer. Believe me, I know. We all know." The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. "Stick with the guards. We tend to be very cautious with visitors, catch my meaning?"

The room was of varying shades of black and glows of blue. Said glow was emanating from various TV screens depicting events going on around the city. Chatter from the individuals working here proved the purpose that Bernard explained.

At a central platform overlooking all this was a woman with several officer types standing at her side. Said woman giving orders and pointing out places. "That's our commander, Alice Baxter. She's a major player among the Sections."

"- and once that's taken care of, bring the Scorpion Troopers back home. We'll reassign them elsewhere in the city. And get a status update from the Eagles. The clown and those other cronies have been quiet too soon after that road chase." That's when the woman took notice. Tanned complexion with a hair tied in a bun. "Bernard. I see we have some guests. These the guys from California?" She said, noticing the agent come in with the Chans.

"Affirmative. The Chans. And this Tohru guy." Bernard said. The large Japanese man held his hands up in a mock surrender, knowing that his past history may not go so well with this new Section.

"Ah. Former Dark Hand enforcer. Black has already phoned in about your change of heart. Repeatedly with constant 'he's on our side' stories. If I know Black, then he really trusts you. That means I trust you then. Juuuust don't push it." A sigh of relief was let out. "Welcome to Section 8. We aren't exactly soft and cushy like ol 13 on the west coast. But we're good enough. We have some rooms prepared for you until you find a more homey spot. If you'd prefer it."

"I would!" Uncle said. "This place is very big, like 13. I will have to walk veeeeery far to find a bathroom!" Jackie rubbed his head at the trivial matters that Uncle kept putting forth in his constant grouching. "Now, Tohru, come. We must prepare a locater spell to find the talismans! We must not let them fall into the hands of idiot wackos!"

The old man and sumo left, leaving Jackie and Jade with the commander. "By the way," Alice began, "if you're feeling formal. Call me Captain Blue, otherwise, you can call me Alice. That's a luxury few get. So use it wisely. As for your talismans. I got a full update an hour ago on the situation. If it came from anyone else, I'd write it off as crazy. But I know Black, and given the amount of craziness going down in this town, I'm inclined to believe it. You see the big map on the main screen there?" Said screen had a view of the city from overhead, a kind of digital satellite view. There was a red line going across streets from a point and to another. Like a GPS route. "This big red line is the latest incident. The goons of our fine city, Joker, Penguin, you get it. Recently had a road rage gunfight. No one knows what the start is, or what happened after, but we can agree if it's got the majority of Gotham's biggest baddies out on the streets, it's bad. If there was a place to start, it would be there. I can arrange transport, but after that, you'll be on your own. We can't afford anyone noticing we're here."

"You mean we have to find it alone?!" Jade cried.

"I understand, Captain Blue. We wouldn't want anyone in Gotham realizing there's a super law enforcement agency with enough weapons to fight an army living underneath the city." Jackie answered.

"Exactly." Blue said with a smile. "Though something tells me that this will have to wait. What, with your old man cooking up some weirdo tai-chi magic?"

"Yes. It is something he does quite often. But given that, he is brilliant. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be where we are. But you were saying transport. What kind? Because believe it or not, we've had some rather strange means to transport us throughout the world." Blue just smiled a sort of 'oh you'll see' manner.

…

It was a simple unscrupulous van. With a guy like Tohru, ya know?

Bernard had traded the trench coat and other detective get up for standard armor and fatigues for Section 8 agents. Black and blue uniform with body armor. It was clear he was Caucasian, but without the getup, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Taking the driver's seat. "You chose to go out now? Going awfully late aren't ya? Most people don't come out this time of the day." His comment was met by a short chuckle from Jackie.

"We aren't in anyway normal. I'm an archeologist who's been hunting talismans to stop evil spirits from taking over the world, drafted by Section 13."

"Haha! I hear that. I used to be one of Falcone's goons. He's the top mob boss that isn't augmented, crazy, or what not. The only normal guy at the top. Eventually my morality started kicking in after I got caught by old Section 8. They offered me a choice. Prison or a new life. So I chose the latter. Now look at me. A Lieutenant! Top head of undercover and VIP protection. What a ride, amiright? So anyway, what are we looking for now?"

"We're looking for the Horse Talisman to start. Its power heals illness and injury." Jackie answered.

"Hoo boy. Wish I had that. My head hurts like there's no tomorrow, been like this since- whoa." Benard's comment was directed towards the scene in front of him. The courtyard of a factory. The fire still raging after that little attack the gangs made on each other. "Take a good look, Jackie-boy. This is the length that the big baddies of Gotham are willing to go to get what they want. Let that sit on your mind whenever you go out into the big bad city." Jackie didn't argue. Whoever was behind this was even worse than Valmont and co for sure.

"Hatcha! I have completed the locator spell! We must keep going this way!" Uncle shouted. "One more thing! Next time we make chi spell on the road, we use camper van. Is actually stable!"

"But you didn't complain when we had to do so in that car before Uncle."

"We had no choice! Section 13 didn't have big super motor homes like we saw in 8's garage! Motor homes more stable!"

"Is he always like this?" Benard whispered to the archaeologist.

"Every day of the week." Jackie whispered back. The van continued on a course back onto the city streets. Going on and on, passing the scenes of scraped metal and popped rubber from the car chase mentioned on TV. It continued on and on and on. Past that scene and up to a bridge leading them out of the main city. "Uhm. Uncle. We are going the right way, right?"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE LOCATOR SPELL! The Horse Talisman is somewhere over there!" The views of the gang went towards a large manor, the kind of a rich man's.

"Huh. For once it was fairly easy." Said Jackie. But Bernard stopped driving and pulled to the side.

"Manor is that way!" Uncle shouted.

"Uh. Do any of you know who owns that building?" Bernard asked incredulously. He received no answer, having blank stares. "Bruce Wayne?"

"AIYAAAAAAH! This man is eccentric billionaire! Why would he be interested in what his kind would call quote on quote 'priceless antique?'"

"Maybe he didn't want it. Maybe he just happened upon it. Or perhaps it ended up there after-"

"It doesn't matter." Tohru said. "We need to figure out how to get it. Of course we'll need to find a way inside…"

"At this hour? You can't just walk up to Wayne Manor and say 'Hey, we're a bunch of misfit individuals being escorted by a Section 8 guard-' and yes, he does know we exist. He finances some of our projects, '- who'd like to investigate your mansion to find a magic talisman. May we come in please?'"

…

Within the confines of the Bat-Cave, Bruce was investigating the object he recovered from the tussle in the streets.

"Any leads on the trinket you picked up from that brutal chase?" Came the voice of his butler, Alfred. Committed, loyal, everything you could ever ask for. Even if Bruce doesn't always take his advice seriously all the time.

"Yes. Not much though. You recall the series of strange occurrences around the world? It seems this object has something to do with them. On a hunch, I looked up Chinese mythology, and found this." A page on the Bat-Computer showed a picture of the object, with 11 others like it, but in different colors and etchings. "According to the myths, this is a talisman of the Chinese Zodiac, scattered from an ancient demon after being imprisoned by his subjects. This one is the horse, the power to expel all alien forces from within… my guess is, makes you feel better from something like a cold."

Alfred gave an amused huff. "Instant cold medicine. So much for Chinese mythology. What next? Japanese masks that bring forth demons?

"There are eleven more where that came from, as said by the goons there. And from what is being said, these talismans each have their own unique powers. The only question is, who would go so far as to hire the Riddler's goons to steal them from wherever they came from? Seems a bit too convenient for it to be all at once. Especially when Riddler was smart enough to know something like this… must be someone with major connections."

"You know better than most, Master Bruce. Perhaps there is indeed more than meets the eye here. And given how that chase of yours turned out the way it did." Alfred began.

"Then it's only likely that the rest are in a villain's hands or on the streets of Gotham. I'd rather not find out if it's just an urban legend, especially if the big names in crime are willing to destroy a courtyard over them. Worthless or not. Meaning I have a long week ahead of me. At least I have one of them. And it'll be handy in case the worst comes… if it works that is." Alfred went back up to the main floor, only to turn back and ask.

"By the way, Master Bruce, how was your run in with our resident cat burglar? I understand you had a different method of approach." He said with a smirk. Bruce stopped momentarily.

 _Ding-dong._

This was Alfred's cue to leave, and Bruce's opportunity to forget what just happened. "Saved by the bell." He whispered

…

The door opened, revealing a butler.

"Heyo Alfred. How ya doin?" Bernard asked.

"Well well, good evening, Sir Bernard. What brings Section 8's finest here this night?"

The Section 8 agent laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… well, you see. I have a unique challenge on my plate. The higher ups, seeing the recent violent activity, have posted me on VIP protection for a group of, archaeologists. All the way from San Francisco! And let's just say, they heard that ol Brucey has some fine examples. So uh… would it be cool if they came in to see them?" Alfred took a look upon the gang behind the agent, then back to said agent.

"At this hour? I'm sorry to be rude, but Master Bruce is busy at work. Then is set to go to bed. Perhaps tomorrow morning." The door closed, leaving the crew outside. Bernard turned to them, big grin of 'any ideas?'

"Well, that was a bust." Jade said.

"You know how Mr. Wayne's type is. We just have to wait until tomorrow to get inside. Then we can figure out this talisman inside the rich guy's house business." Bernard said.

"Do you want talismans to fall into hands of evil? Nooo? Then we must get inside of Wayne home and find Horse Talisman!"

"If we try to go into the mansion, we'll get arrested. And I'll be brought under house arrest! Besides, that butler isn't exactly just a butler." Bernard said.

"It would be best if we just went after another talisman. If this talisman really is inside Wayne Manor, then it's as safe as a house. Besides, there's more out there, right?" Jackie added. Uncle screamed again as Tohru picked him up and carried him off before he tried busting downt he door. "Bruce Wayne. Billionaire extraordinaire. That part's right, but I cannot remember what else."

"Owner of Wayne Enterprises." Bernard explained. "Enhance healthcare, reduce poverty, expand education and access to info tech, and fund scientific research by providing facilities and training. They're on the lips of just about everyone in the business world. Charity donors, research backers. You name it. Though not too big on military funding. I mean it's there, just not as much as the other work fields. Remember how he knows Section 8 exists? Yeah, he gave us some of our money. Everything else is homegrown USA tech. So, what other talismans are there?"

"Uncle cannot simply search with this spell. We must make a new one altogether!"

"Well get going once we get in the van, we'll be on our way to the city." The crew embarked on the van yet again. Leaving a watching suit and tie clad man and his butler watching.

…

"A crew of… archaeologists from San Francisco escorted by Lt. Bernard? This soon after the road rage?"

"I sent them away. Asked them to come back in the morning." Alfred said.

"That's probably for the best. It's the time to, for now, hang up the cowl and get some rest. But come my first chance, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Alfred, remind me to put in a call to Captain Blue. I'll get some answers before then at least."

…

With their hunt for the Horse Talisman a failure, and a need for sleep, or in the case of Uncle, making a chi spell, they took a moment to collect themselves.

In the morning, though hard to tell in 8's base, the crew stirred, they made a move to the surface with Uncle's locator spell ready to go. "Black just called. He says he'll be on his way over for a couple of days," Blue said, "adding to that, I got word from Mr. Bruce Wayne. He made note of your after hour visit. Gotta tell ya, not many people have the stomach to just up and go to Wayne's home like that, and wanting to find something no doubt."

"We were very general about it, ma'am."

"I know Bernard. Before he hung up, he said you could come in at your earliest convenience, seeing as you were archaeologists and he _does_ have some interesting works in his mansion."

"We'll move in for that, visit Mr. Wayne, and then find the other talisman that Uncle is looking for. Which is what now?" Jade asked.

"The Pig Talisman! It is somewhere in the city! And if I am correct, sitting out in the opeeeeeeeen! We must find it before Daolon Wong takes advantage of our inactivityyyyyyy!"

"NO! First, we go to Wayne, THEN we deal with the Pig." Bernard declared. Uncle was clearly less than pleased with this. Voicing his stance very clearly, especially whenever he mentioned garlic. The drive went smoothly considering it was daytime. The steps were traced and they found themselves back at Wayne Manor.

"Ok. Now. I know everyone has an idea of how to act, but I will reiterate. Uncle. Don't go on and on about the negative aspects Mr. Wayne's house when he's kind enough to let us in." Jackie said.

"Neh. Uncle can be grateful, if he were to be given the talismans here and now!"

"And Jade. Please for once, listen to me and don't wander off!"

"… ok." Jackie looked at his niece with an 'I've heard that one before,' look before moving to the front door. The locator spell from before was still working after being given a little more fuel, and now was being held by Uncle as they approached. A knock at the door by good ol Bernard and out came the butler.

"Well, here's our little gang of archaeologists. And might I say, a strange assortment you are. Though I imagine it is take your child to work day?" The butler said. Jade huffed at his comment. And Uncle cried something about being a professional shopkeeper and Tohru being his apprentice. The only archaeologist being Jackie. "Come on in, Master Bruce is expecting you." He said, leading the crew inside.

"Hey Jackie, you know what _we_ need? Our own butler. You think Mr. Wayne will let us borrow his?"

"You read too many comic books Jade." Jackie replied to his niece's comment. Uncle immediately went off to look throughout the house with his glowing lizard, while Jade kept following Jackie. For now. Tohru was looking around at the paintings and small statues. So Jackie was to face Mr. Wayne. Inside the living room on the main floor, by the fireplace was the big man himself. Wait… was he wearing a T-shirt and jeans? "Uhm… Mr. Wayne?" The man turned his head, revealing a surprisingly young complexion.

"Ah. The archaeologist. Alfred told me you'd be coming in today. Please, make yourself at home."

"Oh uh, thank you Mr. Wayne, but I assure you it will be quick." A flabbergasted Jackie said as he took a chair. "My name is Jackie-Chan. I'm from San Francisco. I work at the local university as well as my Uncle's antique store-"

"These are not antiques! Mr. Wayne has poooor tastes in antiques!" Jackie chuckled nervously as he looked back to Bruce after his uncle's outburst.

"Hehehe… uh, sorry about that Mr. Wayne, he's always cranky. And this is my niece, Jade." A wave and big smile from the girl was sent. "And… huh. Oh, he's probably back up there, is Tohru. A close friend of ours. Ok. To business."

"Alfred, my butler, tells me you're looking for antiques here in Gotham?" Wayne asked.

"Yes, for the university. Temporarily of course. We had an incident there after a careless lab experiment, and it would help us have some antiques to replace those lost until we can find more. I did some asking around and everyone said, 'Go to Mr. Bruce Wayne, he has all kinds of antiques!' So, here I am asking to look around for antiques. Uhwithyourpermissionofcourse!" Alfred came in, and leaned to Wayne's ear before leaving. The man sighed as he got up.

"You make a good argument. Normally I'd question you some more, but I was just told that one of my benefactees has just declared a small financial crisis after their systems were hacked. Alfred will direct you to what's permitted for you to see, and what's not. If you see anything you want, just tell him and I'll take care of the rest after." Wayne got up and began leaving, after shaking Jackie's hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Chan, hope to meet again before you leave the city. And, keep an eye on your niece, alright?"

"Of course, Mr. - Jade?" The girl was halfway through a doorway before looking back, eyes open and mouth neutral. "Jade. I told you not to wander around the mansion by yourself?"

"Aww, but Jackie. This place is too big to stay in one place! It's practically meant to be explored!"

"You can explore the places that Alfred says you can. Nowhere else!"

…

This was by all means, strange. Not even a whole day and this 'archaeologist' shows up out of nowhere at night and asks to be let in. Escorted by a Section 8 individual no doubt.

Real or not. Something was off here. The company and the circumstances. Not only are Gotham's criminals after it, but so is an archaeologist, his young niece, his cranky uncle, and who? Tohru? That name was awfully familiar. There was a Tohru involved with the Dark Hand. Back when they ran in Gotham. They vanished after that. Both in Gotham and worldwide. Not a hide nor hair of them.

This Jackie seemed like a legitimate individual. His nervous behavior was more to being in Wayne's presence.

Jade was completely out of the question. Too young to cause anything but mischief.

Uncle. Not evil, just cranky. But that didn't explain the glowing blowfish he had.

And finally. There he was. Tohru. Looking at a picture upon the wall. That was definitely him. Large Japanese man with a traditional haircut. So his hunch was right. This was the same Tohru that he encountered in the past during the Dark Hand's time here. What's he doing here with these individuals? No need to begin something. Mr. Wayne just passed by the large man, slipping a bat tracer upon him. Better safe than sorry. Then heading back towards the Batcave to do more research, and searching before tending to his other duties.

 **…**

"So. You _LOST_ the talismans during a road rage with the other bosses and the Batman?"

Riddler himself was now standing before the individual who had hired his services for the nabbing of the talismans. Only one with him. The other 11 scattered around the city. "I did what I could, but it all happened so fast. Someone talked. I don't know who, but someone did. It's only a matter of time before I know who." The Riddler declared, looking back to the individual in question, only able to see the legs of his blue uniform and black boots through the shadow. Said individual's voice being rather high and scratchy, but authoritative.

"FOOL! I should've just had my own agents complete this action… then again… this does present a unique opportunity for us. My subordinates gave me ideas for how to resolve this issue should it arise… guess I should've listened after all. For now, keep your crackerjack prize and get back to your own devices. This is a perfect opportunity to perform further acts of infiltration in the city before our main act."

A clearly confused Riddler was now looking at the character in the shadows. "You mean you're okay with this?"

"Of course not! I'm simply making the best of a bad situation! I will be in touch with you in the future. Until then, you may go back to… whatever it is you do." The figure left into the shadows. Riddler unsure of what to think.

"And I thought I came up with mysterious plans."

 **That's it for now. I need to focus on GitG now. Especially considering that the nostalgic cartoon wave has been gone for a while.**


End file.
